


These Memories, They Haunt Me

by discorporating



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: 19th Century, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Mild Blood, Pixelberry, Rarepair, Takes place during book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discorporating/pseuds/discorporating
Summary: Every hour of every day, Amy is haunted by memories. She knows more about her friends than they know about themselves. Yet, for some reason, she never knew this…(This work is inspired by the Bloodbound authors’ headcanon that Gaius and Adrian had a love affair. If you’ve ever wondered what that would be like, then this is the fic for you. Also, this is my second fanfiction ever and my first one in the Choices universe, so comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!)
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Gaius Augustine, Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Gaius Augustine/Kamilah Sayeed (mentioned)
Kudos: 31





	These Memories, They Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Book 2 right after Gaius takes over the council. However, the memory flashback happens in 1801.

Memories were a tricky thing. Amy had trouble differentiating her own from the onslaught she got whenever she looked at one of her friends. Every single vampire’s memory since the beginning of time was ingrained into her very being, plaguing her from the moment she woke up until the second she fell back asleep. And even then, she wasn’t free from them. Memories seeped into her dreams, haunting her. It got worse wherever she was near a vampire. Unfortunately, her friends and sort-of-boyfriend were exactly that, vampires, so there was no escape. She would never tell them they were hurting her, of course. As much as it pained her to see them, it would hurt even more if she lost them.

All of a sudden, fragments of time began to flash before her eyes. Adrian hugging Kamillah on a rainy day, the first Council meeting, Gaius in all his glory as Adrian kneeled to the side, head bowed in worship. These memories all had one thing in common: Adrian, which meant he was close. Amy hadn’t seen him in a few hours—they were still reeling from Priya’s betrayal and Gaius’ hostile takeover of the Council—so she was eagerly anticipating his return.

“Adrian!” she exclaimed, bounding over as a massive headache began to form. She winced but quickly put on a smile. The vampire barely looked at her, instead staring at the ground. He looked utterly exhausted, and worst of all, defeated. Amy had never seen him like this before, and tried to hug him, thinking he needed some physical contact. He shrugged her off with a grimace.

“Don’t touch me. I- I’m disgusting. A failure.” Adrian refused to look at his sort-of-girlfriend, training his eyes on the floor.

Amy was confused, and wished for what seemed like the hundredth time that she could actually control her bloodkeeper powers so she could see what was wrong. Alas, she would just have to use her words. “What do you mean? You’re the most successful person I know.”

Adrian sighed, finally looking at her. “Seeing Gaius again after all this time… it was-” he paused, trying to find the right thing to say, “it was different than I expected. It made me remember things about our time together. What I did to please him. Our… relationship.”

Amy was taken aback. “Relationship? Like… a romantic one?”

“Yes,” Adrian interrupted, shame written all over his features. “It wasn’t like what he and Kamillah had, but I was his willing soldier. Whatever he wanted from me, I would do. And even worse, I liked it.”

Amy gasped despite herself. In all of the memories she had seen of both Adrian and Gaius, she never expected that. Sure, some of their interactions seemed less-than-platonic, but Gaius and Adrian were natural flirts, so it wasn’t too out of the ordinary. How could this happen? _When_ did this happen? Amy needed answers.

Suddenly, her head started to pound, the pain doubling in intensity, and she swayed on her feet. A memory was coming, she could feel it. The last thing she saw before she was whisked away was Adrian’s concerned face…

_***_

_A much younger Adrian Raines stood at the top of a hill, surveying the wreckage he had caused. All around him, flames danced, consuming anyone and anything who came near. Blood caked his battle-hardened body, and he was reminded of the first time he had killed a human being. He had been so hesitant then, but his Maker—no, his savior—had shown him the way. Now, Adrian was a well-oiled war machine, shaped by the loving hands of Gaius Augustine himself._

_Unfortunately, he had been away from his Maker for much too long. Gaius always preferred Europe over the Americas, so he had left Adrian two years prior with orders to take over multiple villages throughout the newly formed United States. Despite his reservations, Adrian did it willingly, wanting to help Gaius achieve his ultimate goal of world domination. He shoved down the roaring guilt he felt as he stared at the damage he had caused and turned away, looking towards the future. Gaius was arriving by boat soon and he could hardly contain his excitement. With newfound resolve, he walked away from the burning village, banishing all thoughts of remorse from his mind._

_As he made his way toward the port, Adrian noticed his reflection and frowned. His clothes were covered in fresh blood, and while he loved the taste, blood was definitely not a fashion accessory. Besides, he had to look presentable for his Maker. Not considering the consequences, Adrian ran into the nearest portside boutique, ignoring the shrill screams coming from the customers. A grey suit that looked to be his size hung on the rack, beckoning him to try it on. With one smooth motion, he grabbed it from the rack and ran into a changing room._

_Looking in the mirror, Adrian realized that suit was a perfect fit, hugging his toned body and accentuating his muscles. Best of all, Gaius would be pleased. Adrian smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his Maker again and strutted back into the main shop, carelessly setting a few hundred dollars on the counter. Sure, he had overpaid, but it was a thank you for allowing him to enter the shop without any issues. He hoped that no one would try to stop him from leaving, or worse, report him. After all, Adrian didn’t want to have to kill even more humans._

_Finally, the vampire stepped out, luckily with no interruptions, and was greeted by refreshing, salty air. He sighed in contentment, shutting his eyes and ignoring the way the sun stung his skin. Even though he had been a vampire for more than a decade, he still missed going outside and soaking in the sun’s rays._

“ _M_ _y soldier…” someone said, an air of self-importance in his tone. Adrian would recognize that voice anywhere, and his eyes snapped open. There in all his glory, Gaius Augustine stood before him. His face was stoic, but his eyes betrayed how happy he was to see his protege. “I see you’ve dressed up for me.”_

_Adrian blushed without really knowing why he was doing so. “Anything to please my Maker.”_

_Finally, Gaius smiled slightly. “You have always been such a willing soldier.” He grasped Adrian’s hand, dragging him away to a more secluded area where they could discuss their plans. “Now, tell me. How was your mission?”_

_“The final village is neutralized and is now ours to control,” Adrian explained, acutely aware that Gaius was still holding his hand, albeit a bit too tightly._

_Gaius grinned wider, baring his fangs. “My dear warrior. How will I ever repay you?” He stared at Adrian for a moment, his grey eyes studying every inch of his body, before pulling him closer. Adrian gasped as Gaius used his free hand to caress his face._

_“Gaius… I-”_

_The elder vampire pulled away slightly. “If you don’t want this, I’ll stop.”_

_In an instant, Adrian knew. He wanted this. He had wanted it for a long time. A small nod was all Gaius needed to lean in and kiss him, taking it slow at first but growing in intensity once he noticed how eagerly Adrian responded._

_As they kissed, a small part of Adrian’s mind protested. Gaius was not one to be messed with. He had one goal and one goal only, and didn’t care who he had to step on in order to make it happen. Gaius was not what Adrian truly wanted, and he would never be happy if he continued like this._

_Despite it all, the younger vampire couldn’t find the willpower to stop. Not when his Maker, his savior wanted him too. And so, he relented, allowing himself to be caught up in his Maker’s embrace…_

***

Amy’s eyes fluttered back open and she desperately gasped for air. Distantly, she could make out the image of Adrian hovering over her, an almost fearful look on his face, but she couldn’t focus on him for long. Her mind was spinning. Adrian and Gaius used to be romantically involved, just like she and Adrian were now.

“You’re awake!” Adrian exclaimed, taking her hands in his. “What happened?”

“I saw you and Gaius. Um. Well. You know.”

Adrian sighed. “I guess it’s all out in the open then. Our relationship lasted for almost a century. Sure, we were only intimate a handful of times, but it was still there. Now you see how disgusting I am.”

Amy frowned. “Disgusting? Adrian, no! I can’t even imagine what you were forced to do for him. You were basically brainwashed to do his bidding. It isn’t your fault.”

“No, Amy. Everything I did was out of my own volition. I chose to follow him, I chose to love him…” he stood up, offering his hand to Amy, “but now, I choose you. I will always choose you.”

Amy looked up at him, grabbing his hand gingerly. Her head still hurt, but she didn’t care. If Adrian would choose her after everything, then she would choose him too. “We’re going to beat him and get New York back. I just know it.”

Adrian smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. “I hope, for all of our sakes, that you’re right.”


End file.
